marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Avengers Vol 1 8
(Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = John Dell | CoverArtist3 = Justin Ponsor | Writer1_1 = Allan Heinberg | Penciler1_1 = Andrea DiVito | Inker1_1 = Drew Hennessy | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Quotation = So, when Iron Lad told me he was in trouble--that he needed a Super Soldier--I lied and told him he'd found one. And then I did what I had to do to become one. | Speaker = Patriot | StoryTitle1 = "Secret Identities" (Part 2 of 2) | Synopsis1 = At a warehouse on the West Side Highway, Elijah injects himself with a dose of mutant growth hormone, and Billy realizes that Elijah possesses no superpowers of his own. Stature, Hawkeye and Hulkling battle against Mister Hyde until he also injects himself with a dose of MGH. Hyde throws Stature into Hulkling as Hawkeye attempts to choke him with her bow, and Hyde smashes a hole in the wall of the warehouse to find the building surrounded by police. Hyde shakes off Hawkeye, and uses her as a human shield. At the Bradley home in the Bronx, Steve Rogers explains to Faith Bradley that Elijah is a super-soldier after having received the blood-transfusion from Isaiah, but Faith explains that Elijah never received blood from his grandfather and has no superpowers. At the Burdick home in the Upper East Side, Jessica Jones explains Peggy that Cassie stole canisters of Pym Particles during her stays at Avengers Mansion, but Peggy fears how the strain of Cassie's powers may affect her "heart condition." Peggy implores Jessica not to mention their discussion to Cassie's step-father, but their conversation is interrupted by a live television news broadcast of Mister Hyde using Hawkeye as a body shield. At Hyde's warehouse on the West Side Highway, Hyde orders the police and media to leave the scene, but Wiccan casts a spell to teleport Hawkeye out of Hyde's grip and temporarily blinds Hyde as Patriot rejoins the fight. Patriot orders Wiccan to get the rest of the Young Avengers out of the building as he battles Hyde, ultimately subduing the giant with an overdose of MGH. Rogers, Jessica, Luke Cage, Iron Man and Spider-Man arrive on the scene and order the Young Avengers to stand down, but Patriot threatens to fight Captain America as well. Elijah starts to leave, but Wiccan casts a spell that knocks Patriot unconscious. Elijah later wakes in the laboratory at Avengers Tower to find Vision caring for him, and learns that the neuro-kinetic armor housing the Vision operating system also retains all of Iron Lad's "brain patterns, emotions, and memories." Elijah asks if Vision can send him back in time to "fix all this," but Vision offers only to take Elijah to the main meeting room. In the main meeting room, Cassie reacts to the news that Jessica told Peggy about her powers, and Rogers tells Elijah that Faith reveal that Elijah never received a blood transfusion. Elijah explains that Nathaniel Richards had initially come to him looking for Elijah's uncle, Josiah Bradley, who had inherited Isaiah's super-soldier powers but had gone missing "over a year ago," and that Elijah had lied to Richards and claimed to have powers which he then faked by taking MGH. Having come clean about it, Elijah then quits the team. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * / Hybrid Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Mister Hyde's Warehouse ***** Upper East Side ****** ***** ***** **** ***** ***** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Patriot admits he never received a blood transfusion from his grandfather and thus never gained his grandfather's Super Soldier powers. Instead, Eli had to use MGH to artificially grant him Super Soldier-like powers. | Trivia = | Recommended = * : Follows this issue's story. | Links = }}